


Оправданный риск

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris Evans, Butt Plugs, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trust Issues, Trust Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune





	Оправданный риск

_— Ты доверяешь мне?_

Доверяет. Безоговорочно. Это ненормально, и, может, Роберт и хочет ответить нет, но Крис не стремится облегчить ему жизнь, когда с серьёзным видом кладёт на стол запечатанную коробку…

И теперь ёрзает в мягком кресле, усаживаясь удобнее. Закидывает ногу на ногу, осматривается и невпопад смеётся. Эванс всегда такой — суетливый, тревожный, не может усидеть спокойно. То поправляет штаны, то теребит в руках стакан, то нетерпеливо покачивает ногой, отсчитывая секунды, когда же пытка парой десятков одинаковых вопросов наконец-то закончится. Из раза в раз, от одного интервью к другому, ничего не меняется.

Кроме одного.

Того, от чего Роберт то и дело дёргает галстук, который стягивает горло как удавка. Ему не должно быть жарко. Нет, должно быть — кондиционер в павильоне работает хреново, но не настолько, чтобы от этого шумело в ушах. Вопросы и последующие на них ответы каста проплывают мимо него, стоит только Роберту даже на секунду задуматься о том, как же нестерпимо плотно в эту чёртову минуту пробка растягивает тугую задницу Эванса.

Журналисты спрашивают их о съёмках. Пол шутит. Джереми поддерживает. Маки не заткнуть. Даниель чувствует себя неуютно, не отсвечивая особо. Роберт называет Криса трусом. Эванс — в самом центре, на него направлены все камеры. Он нервно покачивает ногой и, будто забывая, почему сидит смирно, резко поворачивается. А Роберт моментально ловит ошалелый взгляд. Всего пара секунд, сжатые кулаки — и Крис снова замирает в одном положении. Неловко, но неловко только Эвансу, и вот уже очередной вопрос отвлекает Роберта. И нет ни единой перемены в нём, как нет её и в Крисе.

_Никто не узнает_.

Конечно, никто не узнает. Тот самый завет, который Роберт раз за разом вбивал в голову Криса, а воспользоваться этим Эванс решил именно так — чем больше ты на виду, тем меньше тебя видят. Окружающие, но не Роберт, от которого не скрывается сбитое дыхание и смех, на полутон, но ниже.

Они рядом, но недостаточно, чтобы невзначай наклониться и спросить _ты в порядке?_ , _выдержишь?_ , _зажимаешься?_. Хотя какой смысл, если ответом ему будет только _да_ , _да_ , _да_.

Они близко, но близость их демонстративная и чересчур наигранная. Крис подаёт себя превосходно, Роберт может гордиться. Потом он спросит, конечно, соображал ли Эванс хоть что-нибудь, или каждая его мысль утекала в член. Как у Дауни.

Минуты между "всем спасибо" и долгожданным звоном открывшихся дверей лифта на этаже, где им выделили комнаты, проплывают в тумане. Крис, к удовольствию Роберта, ни единым действием не выдаёт себя. Следует за ним неторопливо, и, только открывая дверь, Роберт догадывается — Эванс просто не в состоянии идти быстрее, иначе выдаст себя перед коридорными камерами.

В номере же камер нет.

— Вытащи, — надсадный шёпот обжигает кожу за ухом. Вцепившись в воротник пиджака Роберта, Крис натягивает ткань, уже готовый умолять, лишь бы… Но пряжка ремня звенит в окутывающей их тишине, и Роберт несдержанно выдыхает в ответ:

— Повернись!

Коротко мазнув губами по скуле, Эванс прячет лицо в сложенных локтях, упираясь в стену. Он выше, приходится наклониться, подставиться, но ожидаемого смешка или едкого комментария о его прогибе не следует. Только тишина, прерываемая шумным дыханием Роберта и шуршанием стягиваемой одежды.

Опустив ладони на задницу Криса, Роберт неосознанно вдавливает пальцы в бледную кожу, прежде чем развести ягодицы. Блядь. Смазка липкой полосой тянется от яиц до бледно-голубого, широкого основания. Стон вырывается из его горла неосознанно, и только сейчас до Криса доходит, что не один он извёлся за последние несколько часов, без возможности признаться, что чувствуешь, не то, чтобы дотронуться друг до друга.

Ладонью Роберт ведёт по паху Криса и сжимает член, надрочив лишь несколько раз. Член твердеет незамедлительно, и знал бы Роберт, каких усилий Эвансу стоило продержаться и не подрочить в кабинке туалета перед пресс-конференцией.

Прогнувшись в пояснице сильнее, Крис потерянно выдыхает, когда Роберт убирает ладонь с его члена, но следом слышит, как тот дёргает молнию и тихо матерится. Кажется, он переборщил со смазкой, когда заталкивал в Криса пробку, и теперь не только трусы перепачканы ею, но и пальцы Роберта, которыми он нервно пытается разорвать пакетик с презервативом.

— Я сейчас свихнусь.

Крис сейчас свихнётся, пока Дауни возится с резинкой. Вставил бы так, чёртов педант. Смазки с избытком, и он растянут проклятой пробкой, но Роберт будто и не спешит — снова ведёт пальцами между ягодиц и, чуть потянув за основание батплагга, вталкивает его поглубже. Из горла Криса вырывается судорожный вздох, и он невольно разводит ноги шире, а Роберт плотно вжимается бёдрами в выставленную задницу, выдохнув:

— В следующий раз она будет вибрировать.

Ответом ему служит задушенный стон, и Крис готов поклясться — Дауни не скрывает самодовольную улыбку, пусть и переполнен нетерпением. Дрожь в его пальцах Крис не спутает ни с чем.

— В следующий раз…

Что именно он в следующий раз, Крис не успевает закончить — Роберт одним движением вынимает пробку, оставляя его задницу пустой. Эвансу стыдно, совсем немного, но стыдно, когда мышцы сжимаются от неприятного, тянущего ощущения потери. Его тело жаждет заполненности слишком откровенно, и Роберт даёт именно то, чего оно жаждет — придерживая Криса под живот, растягивает головкой расслабленные мышцы, проталкиваясь членом, пока не вжимается яйцами в промежность.

Кто-то дёргает дверную ручку с той стороны, а Крис прикусывает запястье, заглушая стон, ведь Роберт замирает на мгновение, прислушиваясь к происходящему за дверью, и тут же вновь толкается до упора, властно натягивая Криса на член.

Они трахаются торопливо и жарко. Роберт почти не выскальзывает из него, давит бёдрами в задницу и растрахивает лихорадочно-короткими толчками. Прикусив кулак, лишь бы не издать ни звука, Эванс жмурится, наталкиваясь на долбящий его член. И хочет было подрочить себе, но Роберт убирает его руку и сам стискивает ствол, а после сжимает яйца, от чего Криса начинает колотить не только от безостановочного давления в простату.

Слишком много.

Слишком много было ещё пару часов назад, когда пришлось ходить, сидеть, позировать на фотоколлах, и пробка растягивала его задницу, а член почти тёк, плотно сдавленный джинсами.

И теперь, наконец-то получая то, чего хотел слишком долго, Крис не может расслабиться, не может отпустить себя, не может прекратить закусывать ладонь, иначе выдаст их. И тот придурок, который периодически продолжает дёргать чёртову дверную ручку, точно услышит, как жалобно и надсадно Эванс умеет стонать, когда Роберт Дауни младший разъёбывает его задницу.

Наверное, у клининговой службы будет пара вопросов к потёкам спермы на стене, но никто ничего не докажет. Потому что Роберт, если уж придётся объяснять, без проблем примет всю вину на себя, ответив что-нибудь саркастичное, ведь кто ему указ, верно?

— Мне понравилось, — не без удовольствия выдыхает Крис, неопределённо указывая на пол, куда Роберт отбросил пробку.

Поглаживая его по животу, Дауни лишь понятливо кивает, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.

— Будет вибрировать в следующий раз, говоришь? — предвкушение в голосе Криса заставляет Роберта восхищённо выдохнуть:

— Ты сведешь меня в могилу раньше, чем я думал, Эванс.

В заднице Криса вновь пусто — Роберт отстраняется; слышно, как он натягивает штаны и застёгивает ширинку. Молча. Ни словом не комментируя то, что Эванс продолжает стоять, уткнувшись лицом в локти, всё так же выставив оттраханную задницу.

— Вставишь её опять?

— Это не гигиенично.

Схватив одноразовую салфетку, Роберт поднимает с пола красную пробку и, повертев в руках, кладет на стол. Его всё ещё немного ведёт, ноги ватные — Дауни не привык трахаться стоя, а от мысли снова растянуть игрушкой зад Криса, член напрягается.

— Хорошо, папочка. Как скажешь, — Эванс всё-таки приводит себя в порядок за считанные минуты и первым делом прислоняется к двери, слушая, есть ли кто за ней.

Роберт тянет его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

— Не спеши, — произносит он глухо, давит на грудь, ведёт ладонью к шее.

— Это было…

Роберт целует Криса раньше, чем тот озвучивает и так приевшееся им слово.

Рискованно.

  
Целует вдумчиво и долго, ухватившись пальцами под затылком. В поцелуе немного нежности, а восхищение смешивается с откровенным желанием, которым от Криса фонит до сих пор. Он улыбается в поцелуе и ловит губами ответную улыбку Роберта.

— Но оно того стоило.

— Да?

— _Да._


End file.
